


Sign Man Says

by D34THR4C3R, LeCoeurCommeUnArtichaud



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extreme Underage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prison, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THR4C3R/pseuds/D34THR4C3R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCoeurCommeUnArtichaud/pseuds/LeCoeurCommeUnArtichaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Eggsy Unwin wakes up locked in a room with an LED sign that gives strange instructions.  He learns that if he wants to eat or drink, he must do as the sign says.  Then one day the sign says SLEEP, so that's exactly what Eggsy does.  And when he wakes up, there's a grown man in the room with him.  The man says his name is Harry Hart and he's going to get them out of here.  </p>
<p>But the sign says differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Man Says

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and the warnings. This is a work of fiction and contains extremely taboo subjects presented in a positive and romanticized light. If the subject is not to your taste, please do not read. Don't bother to leave nasty comments, they will be deleted. Proceed at your own risk.

SIGN MAN SAYS

By D34THR4C3R & LeCoeurCommeUnArtichaud

* * *

Part One  
By D34THR4C3R 

* * *

There was a sign way up high, near the ceiling, and it was long and skinny and black and it would light up with words made of little, red lights. It was the first thing Eggsy noticed when he woke up in the windowless room, and the very first time he saw it, the sign said **HELLO PRISONER**. Because of that and the only door being locked, Eggsy cried himself to sleep, curled up in the corner. All he had was a scratchy blanket and the clothes he was wearing. He didn’t know where his shoes had gone to.

It was very scary, that first day in that white box of a room, and it was scary the second day, too. He had nothing to look at but the sign and a toilet in the corner and straight down at his own little body. There were no clocks and no way to see the sun or moon, so he wasn’t sure how long he cried the second day, but he was very thirsty and his stomach was growling long before the sign spoke again.

It read: **TAKE OFF YOUR SOCKS**.

Eggsy didn’t want to because he didn’t want his feet to get cold, but he was dizzy and sad and mad and afraid, so he peeled off his socks and half-heartedly threw them toward the door. He tucked his feet into the folds of the blanket and frowned at the sign.

It read: **GOOD BOY**.

Eggsy stuck his tongue out. He would have thrown up two fingers too, but he got distracted when a little slit opened in the door and a tray was pushed through. The slit snapped shut and Eggsy cautiously went to inspect it. He kept his back to the wall and scooted around the perimeter until he was near the door. He wore the blanket like a cloak and reached one hand out to pull the tray toward himself. Eggsy knelt down and looked closely at the contents. There was a plastic litre of water on its side, and a peanut butter sandwich cut in half. Six carrot sticks and half an apple, sliced and cored. It was nothing like what his mum would pack in his lunch. No crisps, no Capri-Sun. No money to buy what the school was serving.

Eggsy opened the water first and drank half right in one go. It spilled down his chin and wet the blanket a bit. He didn’t care. Next he tore into the sandwich, which made his mouth feel gummy and dry, so he drank nearly all the water when he was done. The carrots and apple he ate much slower, thinking about what it all meant. He’s finished the apple and had two carrot sticks left before it occurred to him that he might not get food again. That made him feel a bit sick so he went back to the corner farthest from the door and opposite the sign, and laid down, curling up inside the blanket like it was a cave to hide in. He let only his eyes peek out, always on the sign.

He was already drowsy when the sign said **SLEEP** , so he wasn’t sure if he was imagining the rosy scent in the air.

The next time he woke, the tray and his socks were gone. The light in the room was no brighter or dimmer than what it had always been. The air was still just this side of cool, but it smelled like nothing again. Eggsy must have been dreaming that flowery scent.

The sign was black for hours, or that’s how it felt, and Eggsy didn’t feel the need to uncurl from his corner. Eventually, he went to the toilet and puzzled over its mechanics. There was no water in the bowl, and after Eggsy had peed and pressed the button on the top of the toilet’s back, it made a loud whoosh and sucked everything down in a flash. Eggsy had never seen anything like it and it startled him badly. Next to the button was a stack of tissues. It didn’t look like there were too many. Just enough to maybe go number two only once. That was a gross thing to think about so he ignored it.

There was no sink to wash his hands, which was fine by him. His mom always nagged him to wash his hands after using the loo, but mostly he lied when he said he had done so. But that meant the only way to get water was to do what the sign said. Eggsy just hoped he got to keep the rest of his clothes.

He went back to his corner and sat, his chin on his knees, and waited. It wasn’t long before the sign spoke again. It said: **STAND UP**. So he did, blanket draped over his shoulders.

**BLANKET OFF** , it said next.

Eggsy shrugged and the blanket fell to the floor. He put his foot on it, so nothing could yank it away, just in case.

**KEEP YOUR LEGS STRAIGHT**.

Eggsy looked down at his knobbly knees and tried to lock them in place. He felt a little silly.

**BEND OVER**.

That was even sillier, but he did it anyway, hoping for an apple and a cookie instead of vegetables. He leaned over, folding at the waist, and kept his head up, pointed at the sign.

**TOUCH YOUR TOES FOR TEN SECONDS**.

That was easy. Eggsy had always been very flexible. His fingers went to his toes, he grabbed his feet, and his nose nearly touched his knees. He counted ten aloud, which was a weird feeling, after all the silence so far. To his own ears, his voice sounded high and wobbly. He said ten like a shout and stood up straight.

The sign was off but the slot opened and a new tray slid in. He couldn’t see anything through the narrow hole before it shut.

It was the same thing again. Eggsy was a little disappointed but he ate it up anyway. This time he only drank half the water and took the bottle with him when he went back to his corner.

Eggsy played with the bottle for a bit, whipping it in circles to make a tornado in what water was left. Tired of that, he put the bottle on the ground and kicked it lightly, playing gentle football for a bit. He stopped when he realized the sign was talking to him.

**DO YOU WANT A COOKIE?**

Eggsy nodded. He was sure the sign could see him, but he said, “Uh huh,” just to be sure it understood.

**LAY DOWN**.

Eggsy slowly got on the floor. The blanket was still in the corner, and he thought about getting it because the floor was a little chilly. But he wasn’t sure the sign would wait, so he stretched out on his side, facing the sign.

**ON YOUR STOMACH**.

Eggsy pouted but rolled onto his front. He kept his face on his fists, still watching the sign.

**ARMS BEHIND YOUR BACK**.

This was very weird, but Eggsy did it, resting his cheek on the floor.

**STAY**.

What could possibly be the point? This was like that game his mates would play: Simon Says. Simon says, take off your socks. Simon says, get on the floor. It made it more bearable in the moment, to think he was just playing a game. Games had endings. This could be over, if Eggsy could just win or lose.

Suddenly the sign went black and the slot opened and shut before Eggsy could sit up and see it happen. There, by the door, was a chocolate chip cookie, as big as Eggsy’s hand. He scrambled over to it and took a bite so big the cookie was half gone. Chewing, he took the rest and retrieved his water bottle, and sat on his blanket in the corner. He ate the second half in small bites, savouring every bit of sugar.

Done, he licked his lips and drank the rest of his water. He juggled the empty bottle, throwing it all the way to the ceiling, catching it almost every time, until he smelled flowers again. Not quite roses, but something perfume sweet for sure. He looked around, trying to find the source, but his eyes felt heavy, and all his could see was the sign, and its big red letters saying: SLEEP.

 

When Eggsy woke, his head hurt. He was on the floor, right where he had been standing when the sign said to sleep. Had he fallen on the spot?

He was struggling onto his hands and knees when he heard a groan and knew it hadn’t come from him. Eggsy’s head whipped up and he saw something new.

There was a man in Eggsy’s corner. There was a grown up man lying on Eggsy’s blanket. There was someone else in the room and Eggsy didn’t know what to do. He glanced at the sign but the sign was blank.

Curiosity made Eggsy brave, so he crawled to the man and knelt at his side. When the man made a long, groaning noise, Eggsy nearly jumped away, but when the man slowly opened his eyes, Eggsy leaned forward.

“Hiya,” the boy whispered. Words felt funny in his throat but there’s a weight that leaves him now that he knows he won’t always be alone in here.

The man sits up and looks horrified to see Eggsy, and Eggsy sits perfectly still, not sure what to do. He turns away from the man and looks to the sign.

It says: **HELLO PRISONER**.

* * *

Part Two  
By LeCoeurCommeUnArtichaud

* * *

Harry woke to the groggy, and unfortunately familiar, feeling of having been drugged. He groaned, partly at the ache in his bones from the cold and uncomfortable position he found himself in, but mostly from the fact that he’d bollocksed up the mission. 

He was cold because his clothing and shoes, with all their hidden Kingsman tech, had been taken from him. All he had left was a pair of non-Kingsman issue black silk boxers. His penchant for luxury had done him ill, as the scratchy cotton Kingsman ones had a fine thread of two-stage detcord in the waistband and the snap on the fly could be activated as a tracking device. He lay still, refusing to open his eyes and let his captors know he was awake. 

“Hiya.”

It was a child’s voice. A young boy. He wasn’t alone. That triggered a whole different set of things he had to consider. Information gathering, chief amongst them. How many prisoners was he held with, what facts could they tell him about their situation. Harry sat up, pulling the small blanket with him as cover. He looked around, but no one else was in the cell with him. No one except one small boy, who he recognized immediately. He’d seen him only last year, after all. Lee’s son. The boy with the odd name.

“That’s mine,” the boy said.

Harry smiled, admiring the boy’s, Eggsy’s, bravery. “Of course it is, lad. Only you still have all your clothes on…”

“Not my socks,” Eggsy interrupted.

“Yes, well, that is true. But whilst you have on all your clothes — save your socks — I am as you see, without any except my pants. So, with your permission, if I could _borrow_ your blanket for the time being?”

Eggsy preened at how the naggingly familiar older man was being nice to him, a little kid. _Asking_ him instead of just taking, the way grown ups usually did when they wanted something. “Sure, mister. You can use it. Maybe they’ll give us a second one when the food comes.”

“They feed us?”

Eggsy nodded and sat down cross-legged in front of the man. “Yep. Not a lot. It’s hard to keep track of time. Maybe once a day? I get hungry before they do, so it can’t be a lot.” Eggsy looked sideways at the man. Who was he? He looked familiar, but Eggsy was sure he wasn’t anyone he saw around the estate all the time, or anyone he thought his mother knew. Would it be polite to ask? “Do I know you? Are you one of my mum’s friends?”

Harry smiled. “Not your mother. But I knew your father. My name is Harry Hart.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows V’d in the center of his forehead as he tried to remember. He brightened as he did. “Daddy’s medal! I kept it. I took care of it, like you said. I put it on a chain and I wear it all the time.” His hands went to his neck and his face fell when they closed on nothing. “They took it,” he said, looking up at the sign. “I woke up and it was gone.”

“That’s all right, Eggsy. Sometimes you can’t stop people from taking your things. It’s not your fault.”

Eggsy nodded solemnly but then grinned wide. “Like they took all your clothes.”

Harry laughed. “That they did. And it’s a shame, too. I had things in them that would have gotten us out of here.”

“Well no wonder they took them!”

Neither of them noticed at first, but eventually Harry looked up and the sign had lit up its red letters. It read: **STAND UP**.

Eggsy immediately stood. Harry just crooked an eyebrow.

“You gotta stand up, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy said, worried.

“Why? Does something bad happen if you don’t?”

Eggsy thought a moment. “No, but if you do what Sign Man says, you get food. Sometimes even a cookie.”

“But nothing bad happened when you disobeyed?”

“I dunno.” Eggsy blushed with shame. He’d never thought of disobeying. He’d simply followed the directions because that’s what kids did. “I never didn’t do what it said.”

Harry nodded. “I bet your mum is proud of you. You are a very good boy.”

“That’s what it said,” Eggsy answered, twisting his mouth into a moue.

“Yes, but right now I don’t feel like standing.” Harry fixed his eyes on the sign, staring it down.

Eggsy didn’t know what to make of that. Now that the initial surprise of having a cellmate was wearing off, he was hungry for breakfast (which was how he had begun to think of his post-waking-up meal.) He worried that if Mr. Hart didn’t obey the sign, neither of them would be fed.

The sign changed. **TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT**.

“That one must be for you, as I don’t have a shirt to take off.”

“I don’t wanna. I’ll be cold like you.”

“Yes, but I think it might be best. If there is something they do to punish disobedience, I wouldn’t want you to suffer.”

What Mr. Hart said made sense, but he didn’t want to take off his clothes. He had only three things left in the world and he didn’t want to give one of them up. “There’s only one blanket and without a shirt I’ll be cold.”

“I’ll give you your blanket back.”

Eggsy peeled his t-shirt off and tossed it at the door like he’d done with his socks. Harry pulled the small thin blanket off his shoulders and stood to drape it over Eggsy’s.

The sign immediately changed. **REMAIN STANDING**.

Harry chuckled, imagining the rapidity of the change being something akin to anger in its voice. And more than a little smugness. It had tricked him into standing. Ten points for the Sign Man, as Eggsy had called it. Thinking the words together in his mind, he laughed, realizing what Eggsy had said.

“Sign Man says. Very clever, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grinned. “It’s a game.”

“I know. We played it when I was a child.” 

It always baffled Eggsy whenever adults talked about being kids. He couldn’t imagine someone as tall and big as Harry having ever been as small as he was.

**PICK UP THE BOY**.

“We’re going to get food,” Eggsy explained.

Harry looked questioningly as Eggsy moved to stand in front of him, ready to be lifted. “How do you figure that?”

“It always tells me to do something that will keep me from getting to the door.”

“My my, you really _are_ clever. You figured that out on your own. Yes, it makes sense to keep you occupied so that you don’t attempt to go near the pass-through on the door.”

“You gonna do it?” Eggsy asked, stopping just short of raising his hands in the air like a baby would. He was a big boy who went to school and everything. He didn’t ask to be held anymore. “I am kinda hungry. It’d be nice if we got food.”

“All right. This time.” Harry bent down and put his hands on Eggsy’s waist. It was hard not to notice how soft the boy’s skin was, how light he felt as Harry raised him up, and especially how narrow his shoulders were as he was being held against Harry’s bare chest. As he waited for something to happen in the room, he tried fervently to think of the coldest place he’d ever been. Reykjavik. Out on a glacier in the middle of winter. Being chased by a goddamned polar bear. Bollocksed up that mission too when he had to turn to blow the bear up with a lighter and the mark escaped. Damn near had an international incident over killing that bear.

The boy was right. The pass-through opened, the boy’s t-shirt was snatched and a single tray was pushed through. There was no extra blanket. Before Harry could move with the Eggsy-bundle in his arms, the hatch was closed again. He set Eggsy down on the floor and walked over to the door. He knew it would be fruitless, but he tried anyway, jiggling the door knob, pressing against the pass-through. Both were firmly locked from the outside. The door was so well fitted that between the it, the floor, and jamb there was scarcely a hair’s breadth. When the shirt disappeared, it had been slid right up against the door where Eggsy had thrown it. Whoever delivered the tray managed to remove the shirt without Harry even seeing their fingertips. He had no idea whether his captor was a man or a woman, or of what race they were.

Eggsy was hunched down in front of the tray, frowning. “There’s only one sandwich.” He spread it out into it’s halves, counted out two stacks of three carrot sticks, and put three slices of the apple in each pile. “That’s your half. We have to share the water bottle though.”

Harry sat down next to Eggsy, not across the food from him. “That’s okay. I disobeyed. This is your luncheon. Though if you could share just a bit of the water?”

He passed Harry the water bottle, but Eggsy stared at the food, frowning. Harry was probably right. He disobeyed and that’s why they got only one lunch instead of two. But it might not have anything to do with it. If they were on an alien ship, the aliens might not know that two humans needed more food than just one did. He said as much to Harry.

“Aliens?” Harry tried not to chuckle. Eggsy was being so deadly serious about the possibility of them being the source of their plight. “I doubt it was that. The last I remember, it was some very plain old ordinary human beings who were threatening me.”

“You should eat your half anyway.” Eggsy couldn’t help the churlishness of his reply. Harry was laughing at him. It _could_ be aliens! He didn't know for sure. He should eat both halves just for that. Instead he pushed the food pile closer to the older man. He wasn’t like that. His mum and dad raised him better. Which brought him back to thinking about all the things Harry had said since waking up. And the most recent was… “Wait, you was attacked?” he asked, chewing on a corner of peanut butter on whole wheat. “Was you mugged cos out there you’re rich-like?”

Harry took his triangle of sandwich and tore it into two smaller triangles, placing one on Eggsy’s side of the tray. He kept the carrots for himself but placed the apple slices in front of the boy as well, figuring that a child would prefer the sweet thing that had been offered. Eggsy looked hopeful as he pushed his share of the carrots to Harry, but he was only met with a slightly stern look and had them pushed back to him. 

“Can’t blame me for tryin’.”

“Not at all. I wasn’t mugged,” Harry explained as they both ate. “Although I suppose by some standards I could be considered ‘rich’…” Certainly by those the boy lived under. He’d had Lee’s finances vetted of course. Before his recruitment, the Unwins had been just barely scraping by on Lee’s salary as an enlisted man. “…That had nothing to do with my attack. I honestly don’t know why they’ve kidnapped me. It wasn’t the only, nor the best, option open to them. What about you? How do you find yourself my cellmate?”

Eggsy hesitated a moment before eating the smaller sandwich triangle. Harry _had_ offered it and mum said you had to eat what someone offered you or it was rude. “Th’ last I remember we was at recess and I was sitting under the big tree by the fence. I musta fallen asleep. When I woke up, I was here. It’s been…” Eggsy counted on his fingers. “Two meals and one cookie, since I got here. And I think I was here one day, no, two, before they fed me. Maybe it was one and I fell asleep in the middle. I’ve tried counting, but it’s hard to keep up.”

“But you did count your meals, so that’s very helpful, Eggsy. Most boys wouldn’t have the presence of mind to do something like that. They’d be too busy being frightened.”

Eggsy glowed at Harry’s praise and the man cursed himself. This was why he avoided children. Especially beautiful young boys with skin softer than silk, hair like spun gold, and eyes the deep blue-green of the ocean. Luring Eggsy in was second nature to him. He’d done it before. Several times. He knew the right words to say, the right sort of closeness and touches to begin  
with. Everything he did was carefully practiced and calculated to draw a lonely boy near to a man like himself.

It had been several years since he last… indulged. It had ended spectacularly badly. He was of course deeply grateful (and indebted) to Merlin for creating a cover story for the clean-up team who arrived at his home to dispose of the body. Since then, Harry had sworn off. He knew he’d unlikely be able to hold his resolve forever, but he couldn’t have messes like that happen too frequently. A Kingsman knight was indulged in many vices that a normal man might be condemned for, but his particular predilection wasn’t one of them.

“Your father was brave, like you.”

“You knew him?” Eggsy looked up, pleased to be compared with his father. “Um… before you come and told us he was dead.” His tone switched rapidly to accusing. “Mum hasn’t… she hasn’t been too okay,” he added quietly. His emotions were all over the place and he couldn’t make sense of it. It was Mr. Hart’s fault his mum was sad all the time. She said Mr. Hart killed his dad, but sitting there with only his black pants on, Mr. Hart didn’t look like the sort of man who could kill anyone. When he remembered him from back in the flat, when he’d passed him his snowglobe, he thought Mr. Hart, all dressed in his fine suit, looked like a nice man. 

Harry stood from where the tray was in the middle of the room, moved back to the corner he’d awoken in and sat waiting. He watched the play of thought across the boy’s face. Eggsy looked to the opposite corner, considering it briefly, but finally settled on coming to sit by Harry. Not in front of him like before, but directly beside him. Close, as if seeking comfort. Harry nearly groaned with the dilemma before him. Such a tasty morsel, probably sorely neglected by his grieving mother and in need of a strong male figure in his young life. It would be so easy. But it took time to groom even as likely a lad as Eggsy. Harry was many depraved things, but he wasn’t a brute. 

This wasn’t the time or place, he reminded himself again. His options for escape were limited, but that was where his thoughts needed to lie, not with the delights that the boy beside him might hold.

**DO YOU WANT A BLANKET?**

Eggsy looked over at Harry. “You should say yes. I don’t know if they can see us if we just nod.”

“All right,” Harry said to Eggsy. He looked up at the sign. “Yes.”

**LAY DOWN**.

Eggsy grinned. “That’s what they asked me to do for the cookie.”

“Right. They want to keep me away from the door.” He stretched out on his stomach on the floor. “But what about you? You could go sit by the door for me.” He paused, considering that what he was asking Eggsy to do was potentially risk punishment. “Just to take the blanket when they push it in and bring it to me,” he reassured.

The sign blinked then said **BOY LAY DOWN**.

“They’re on to you, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy said laughing.

“Harry, please. If we’re going to be sharing a room, call me Harry.”

Eggsy lay down right next to Harry on the floor. “Thanks, Haz.”

Harry winced. “I am not a singer in a boy band. Harry, if you please.”

**ARMS BEHIND YOUR BACK**.

“Okay Harry.” Eggsy put his arms the way he had before to show the man what they wanted.

Harry watched the door, waiting for the hatch to open. He saw that the light in the (presumed) hall was of a slightly yellower color than the brilliant blue-white in their cell. Almost immediately the opening was darkened by a folded blanket and then the door was shut, pushing it into the room. Nothing more was seen. Perhaps the boy was right with his aliens theory, Harry chuckled to himself.

Eggsy was up quickly and brought the new blanket to their corner. Harry thanked him and unfolded it, wrapping it around his shoulders and sitting back down.

“It’s bigger than mine.”

“I’m bigger than you,” Harry teased. He held his arm out wide, with the blanket along it like a wing. “Sit close, it’ll cover us both.” You are an evil man, Hart, he mock-chided himself. As expected, the boy slid nearer than before, until their hips touched, and let Harry put his arm, with the blanket, around him. Harry kept his hand tucked into the blanket, covering his fingers to keep them from the possibility of distractedly stroking the boy’s slender arm. “So. What passes for entertainment in this fine establishment.”

Eggsy laughed out loud. “You right weird Harry.” 

Harry blinked at him owlishly, playing along.

“Nuthin’, that’s what. I played some footie with the empty water bottle till they musta taken it while I slept. 

“Football was never quite my sport.”

“Lemme guess…” Eggsy tried to think of the poshest sport he could. “Polo?”

“Well, yes, when I was at the country estate, I did play a chukker or two,” he said, poshing up his accent into even more clipped and heightened sounds, to where it was comical. Eggsy grinned. Oh, he could get addicted to bringing that response to the boy’s beautiful face. “No, Eggsy. I played some cricket at school, when I absolutely had to play something. I was what you call these days, a nerd.”

“Yeah, you ain’t got much muscles like if you was a footie player.” 

The slight miffed Harry. He couldn’t stand the thought of being seen as lesser in the boy’s eyes. “I’ll have you know, I excelled at mixed martial arts.”

Eggsy’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?” He and his dad would watch matches on the telly when he was on leave. “That’s sick!”

Oh fuck. Shit. “No, I just wanted to impress you.” As if their observers would believe him now.

But Eggsy believed him and laughed again. “You ain’t gotta impress me Harry. I’m just a kid. But you knew that kinda stuff in the Marines, right? Like my dad did?”

“Yes, but my Marine days were long ago. I was in the Medical Corps, not a soldier like your father.”

Eggsy got quiet. “Didja try to save him? Y’know, what with being a doctor an’ all?”

Harry squeezed the boy’s shoulder comfortingly. “Yes, Eggsy, but his injuries were too great. What your father did was very brave. His quick thinking saved every man in the room with him. He would be very proud of you now.”

Eggsy sniffled. “If he was alive, he would rescue us both.”

“I’m sure he would. But we’re resourceful. We’ll rescue ourselves.”

“How?”

“Well, for now, we play along. We’re fed and taken care of, so we’re not in immediate danger. It gives us time to learn things.”

“Like with the door?”

“Exactly. We’ll learn their schedule and perhaps eventually who they are. Sooner or later, we’ll be missed. Someone will come looking. We need to know as much as we can to help them find us.”

Eggsy tried to hide how he wiped at his eyes with the corner of Harry’s blanket. “You think they’re looking for us? Kids go missing all the time.”

How well Harry knew. “I’m sure your mum and the school have already told someone you’re missing.”

“Yeah, well the police don’t really care about kids from the estate.”

Also something Harry knew. “But the people I work for, they do care about me being missing. They _will_ come looking. Starting with where I last was. There were trackers in my clothes,” he said not bothering to hush his voice. If they stripped him at his last location, then giving up the information cost him nothing. If they stripped him here however, the tracker’s last signal would give this location away. That might prompt their captors to move them soon. Which could be a good thing, having them on the move, out in the open, with a Kingsman extraction team waiting just around the corner.

“Trackers? Like a spy?” Eggsy asked, full of admiration again.

“That’s classified,” Harry said. “But the people I work for don’t take kindly to their own going missing. Nor to the children of one of their own going missing.”

“My dad was in the Mar… wait… mum said he wasn’t with his unit when he…”

“Such a clever lad. All I can say is that your father served Queen and country,” he added with a wink, deliberately invoking the old movie imagery with the phrase he used. He put his showing off down to attempts to impress upon his kidnappers with the folly of their actions, but honestly, he could feast for a year on the look Eggsy gave him. “Let’s see what we have at our disposal, shall we?”

“That’s all there is,” Eggsy said, motioning with his arm, taking in the room with the gesture. “The door, the loo, and the sign. Nuthin’ else. There’s the tray and the water bottle, but they take them while we sleep.”

“We know that they want us well taken care of. Proper food, water, toilet, blankets, an even air temperature. But they must want something more from us than to simply keep us prisoners for no reason. We just need to work that to our advantage.”

Eggsy frowned. “Whadda they want from us? They ain’t asked me nuthin’.”

“Ah, but they have.” Harry smiled and looked up at the sign. “Let’s go have a look.” He stood and shook off the blanket, reaching a hand down to help Eggsy up. 

“It’s too high up to see anything.” Eggsy considered his own blanket, hesitant to take it off since he had no shirt. He did anyway, emulating Harry’s action.

“Do you think you could climb on my shoulder and tell me what you see?”

“Sure! I’m good at stuff like that. I go to gymnastics three days a week after school and on Saturday mornings too.”

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises. All right then, up you go.” 

Harry crouched down and Eggsy planted his feet on Harry’s bent knees, then he climbed onto Harry’s back, finally settling around his neck. He managed to keep his balance when Harry stood, without even having to hold the man’s hair.

“It’s just a sign,” Eggsy said with a shrug.

“How is it put in the wall? Are there cracks around the edges? Could it possibly be removed?”

Eggsy’s quick, small fingers explored the sign. “Uh unh. It’s smooth all over. Like it’s behind the wall, only the wall’s see-through there.”

“Hmm.” Harry reached out and ran his hand over the wall. It was smooth and had a plasticky feel. The entire cell could be covered with perspex, but there would be seams somewhere. Perhaps some sort of painted-on resin. Something slick to make the clean-up easy should bodily fluids be brought to soil the pristine whiteness surrounding them. “Well that’s nothing we can use at the moment, but all information becomes useful eventually.” He felt Eggsy start to shift to get down. “Not yet. I want you to stand on my shoulders, do you think you could do that?”

Eggsy put his hand on top of Harry’s head and pushed himself standing. “Yep!”

Harry’s hands took a balancing hold around Eggsy’s calves. “I’m going to walk around the entire room. You look near the corners, the edges, where the wall and ceiling meet. Look for dark or black spots. They could be as small as your little fingernail. If you see one, run your finger across it, just like with the sign.”

Reaching up from right above the middle of the sign, they began their slow circuit. When Harry had to move away from the wall to go around the toilet, Eggsy didn’t even have to hold on for balance.

“You’re doing well, Eggsy. You must be very good at your gymnastics. No spots yet?”

“Nope. Nuthin’. I am. Coach says I’m one of his best boys.”

“I bet you are,” Harry said, his jealousy piqued at the thought of another man calling Eggsy his boy. He slid his hands up higher, holding just above Eggsy’s knees until they were back at the sign.

**SLEEP**.

“Put me down! Quick!” Eggsy panicked.

Harry reached up and grabbed Eggsy by the waist and brought him to the floor. The boy ran for the blanket corner and Harry noticed a sweet floral scent in the air. Harry held his breath.

“Lie down.” Eggsy reached his hand out for Harry, motioning him to the other blanket. Then Eggsy fell flat onto the floor.

Sleeping gas. Harry looked around and saw a fine, almost invisible mist coming from around the light in the center of the room. He looked at the sign and walked confidently over to what had become _their_ corner. He took his time settling down, covering Eggsy with the smaller blanket before spooning him close and covering them both with his larger one. Once he was as comfortable as he could get, given the circumstances, he released his breath and breathed normally until he felt his eyes close.

~*~*~

Harry woke slowly, to feeling of something soft and warm and small snuggled up close against his stomach. Eggsy, he thought, remembering where he was and what had happened before the sleeping gas hit. The boy was still softly snoring, quite sound asleep. Harry couldn’t resist indulging himself as much as he dared, and leaned his head down to nuzzle into the boy’s hair, drawing in his scent. Gently he ran his hand down the soft skin of Eggsy’s arms. His hips rocked forward of their own accord and he felt his cock start to rise. That would never do. Not yet. Not like this. He carefully disentangled himself from warmth of the blankets and the boy.

Sitting up on the cold hard floor was just the thing his aching cock needed to calm itself. Maybe, no, _certainly_ , once they’d made their escape, he would look the boy up. Find some way to start the slow but delightful process of grooming him. He was exceptionally beautiful and so young. Handled right, their affair could go on years before he became too mature and Harry’s attentions began to wane as they always had before. Or maybe… just maybe, Eggsy could be the one who would hold his attention longer. Long enough that growing muscles, a stubborn independence, and a sprouting beard wouldn’t cool Harry’s desires. 

Each time, Harry hoped the boy he’d chosen so carefully would be the one who would hold his interest, but each time the affair ended. Often it was because the boy became difficult as he got older and realized that what was happening was societally, morally, wrong. But more often than Harry cared to admit, it was because Harry simply became uninterested after a few years had passed. Then came the disentangling phase. Awkward at best, deadly at worst. After the last boy… He sighed and looked down at Eggsy. He hated to think of the possibility that he’d have to hurt him. The lad really was a stunning beauty. To harm that would be heartbreaking. Harry didn’t know if he could go through that again. But Harry looked… and Harry _wanted_. 

If they didn’t get rescued soon, this would end badly before it even began.

Harry got up and examined the loo they’d been provided. His need was becoming pressing, but it looked like it was the sort of toilet used in airlines — vacuum flushed and noisy — and Eggsy was still sleeping. Oh well, there was no avoiding it. Harry opened his fly and took his stance. He felt eyes on him as soon as his stream rang against the stainless steel. He tried to make it look casual when he shifted to give the boy a better view. 

He pressed the flush button and stepped back. “Good morning, Eggsy,” he said with a smile. “I'm sorry if I woke you.”

“‘S okay.” Eggsy couldn't meet Harry's eyes. He was sure he'd been caught looking. You weren't supposed to look at other boys in the bathroom, but Eggsy was always tempted. When he did dare to peek, it gave him a warm tingly feeling like butterflies in his tummy but lower. Once an older boy caught him and he called the him a dirty name. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew that the older kids would fight if they got called it. But Harry wasn't a boy and he didn't seem to mind that Eggsy had been looking.

After hearing Harry use it, Eggsy needed to go to the toilet. Only Harry was right there, looking at him, sitting back in the blanket corner. He supposed it was only fair that he should be watched, but the unblinking stare Harry was giving him and the little curl at the corner of his mouth made Eggsy's butterflies ten times worse and made his cheeks flush hot. It took him longer than usual before he could finally pee.

“They've taken our water, so we can't wash our hands,” Harry observed.

Eggsy shrugged and wiped his on the bottom of his jeans. The movement pulled the cloth tight across the soft round swell of his buttocks, drawing Harry's gaze to follow the motion.

“Yes, well that hardly works for me.”

Eggsy shrugged again and smirked. Harry laughed and launched himself at the boy, scooping him up and rubbing his big hands over Eggsy's jeans, not caring if he rubbed front or back, taking the playful opportunity to indulge and cop a good feel. He ended up sliding them between Eggsy's legs, pressing up against his tiny denim-encased cock. Eggsy gasped, his shiny lips forming a perfect ‘O’ beneath flame-red cheeks.

“There. All dry,” Harry teased. He sat Eggsy down and pretended not to have noticed his reaction. The boy was perfect. _Ripe_. 

**TAKE OFF ALL OF YOUR CLOTHING**.

The sign blinked twice before Eggsy noticed it and pointed it out to Harry. “We'll freeze,” Eggsy said to the sign.

The sign’s message stayed lit. There was a soft whirring and a gentle warm gust of air came from the light, steadily, until the cell had evenly increased in temperature.

“I don’t wanna!” Eggsy sat down in the middle of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced uncertainly up at Harry.

Harry nodded, then looked at the sign. “No.”

The floral scent was immediate and heavy.

~*~*~

Harry didn't remember hitting the floor, but he woke to the sound of Eggsy's soft sobbing coming from the corner. The boy was curled around himself, stark naked, and the blankets were both missing. Harry was also bereft of his last remaining item of clothing, though he was still stretched out in the middle of the floor where he’d landed.

“Well.” He pushed himself up and slid over to the corner, sitting near, but not touching, Eggsy. “What have we learned?”

“Huh?” Eggsy said shakily.

“There is information to be gained from everything, Eggsy. What is it this time?”

“They can make us do what they want,” he said, pouting.

“Exactly. Not only that, but had we complied, we might well have kept the blankets.”

Eggsy nodded. “And got some breakfast.”

“Mmm. That as well, you're right,” Harry agreed.

“An’ we lost our clothes anyway.” Eggsy scooted closer.

Harry stiffened and put the few inches of space back between them. “At least they've kept it warm.”

Eggsy looked crestfallen that Harry had moved away. The expression had been fleeting, but undeniably there.

**DO YOU WANT FOOD?**

“Yes, please,” Eggsy said quietly.

The sign blinked once and re-lit. **DO YOU WANT FOOD?**

“Yes,” Harry answered this time. He doubted very much that the requirement would be something simple, but he could not have been prepared for the next word he read.

“Whassat mean, Harry? Cop…”

“Copulate,” Harry spat the word out. He stood and glared at the sign. “The answer is NO.”

The sign went blank and stayed that way. Harry paced angrily in front of the door, as far away from Eggsy as he could get in the tiny cell. He fixed his eyes firmly ahead and when he would have to turn, he turned away from Eggsy.

“Harry?” After a while, Eggsy got up and stood to the side of his path. “I don't think they're gonna feed us till we do it.”

“A man can survive thirty days without food.” He kept pacing the width of the cell.

“Harry?” Eggsy's voice sounded worried. Harry looked at him and the boy was pointing to the sign.

**WITHOUT WATER?**

Harry clenched his teeth and kept pacing. “Seven,” he hissed.

**HOW LONG BOY?**

Harry froze and looked down at Eggsy's terrified face. His shoulders fell. “One,” he whispered, reaching down to cup Eggsy's chin. “If that.”

**COPULATE**

“It'll ruin him,” Harry said sadly. He ran the pad of his thumb gently across Eggsy's cheek. “Please don't.”

The sign went black.

Tears were streaming from Eggsy's eyes. Precious moisture the boy could ill afford to lose if whoever was behind the sign carried through on his threat.

“You gotta do what the Sign Man says, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “I just… I need to think.” He went to sit in their corner.

Eggsy followed then hesitated. Harry hadn't wanted him close before, but Eggsy was scared. He sat hip by hip next to Harry, even though it meant their skin touching. “I know you don't wanna hurt me. He wants you to, huh? That's what copulate means? You gotta hurt me, right?”

Harry shook his head. “Oh Eggsy. It's not that easy. He knows. Somehow the bloody Sign Man _knows_. Let me think, darling boy. I won't hurt you. I promise.”

No, it won’t hurt you. It will just ruin any chance I might have had for you, he thought. Harry knew how to do it, even in a bare room with no comfort supplies. He could technically make it ‘not hurt’. Not hurt Eggsy's body anyway. He could explain what was ordered. He could prepare Eggsy with his mouth, suck his cocklet until he was breathing hard. Turn him over and lick at his pretty pink hole until he was writhing and pushing up onto his tongue. Slick his fingers thick with spit and gently work him open. Stroke the tiny nugget of his prostate until Eggsy was writhing and moaning, begging for something he didn't understand. Then Harry would cover him and ease in ever so slowly. With tender kisses and fondling and whispering sweet praise to relax him whenever the boy tensed, Harry knew that he could not just simply ‘not hurt’ him, he could make it feel good for him. But without the time to groom Eggsy's mind, to nurture the boy’s own budding desires, to convince him how much _he_ wanted it… Without that, no amount of physical pleasure would be able to combat the shame Eggsy would feel when he realized what happened. Nor would it counter the hate he would harbor for Harry when he realized how much Harry enjoyed it. Harry wouldn't _hurt_ Eggsy, but he would ruin him.

He could feel Eggsy's need for comfort roiling off the boy. “Come here,” he said, opening his arms.

Without thinking about their nakedness, Eggsy climbed into Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “Eggsy? Do you know that feeling you had this morning?” Eggsy looked up, confused. “When you watched me use the toilet,” Harry explained.

Eggsy startled, then reddened, and then tried to deny. 

Harry put his finger on Eggsy's lips, shushing him. “It's the same kind of feeling that all boys and men like us have. A heat pressing right here.” He spread his hand low over Eggsy's belly. “Some people think it's a bad thing, but it's not bad. It's just different. Most boys feel it from looking at girls.” Eggsy's frown of disgust just convinced him more of the need to not ruin the boy. 

“Nathan called me a…”

“I'm sure he did. Some boys like Nathan are so scared of their feelings that they hurt others who are more open about them. He probably feels the same way you and I do, but he's not brave or strong enough to admit it.”

“It's just… different? Not bad?”

“Not bad at all.”

“I _was_ watching you.”

“I know. And you are so brave to admit it. I admire you for that, Eggsy. It took me years before I could.”

“But you're braver than me. You was a soldier.”

“And by the time you're one, just think how amazing you will be if you're already this strong.”

Eggsy thought about what Harry said and what the Sign Man said; fear and bravery warred within him.

“Eggsy, do you know what ‘making love’ means?”

Eggsy screwed up his face. “Ew. Girls makin’ kissy-face.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Pretty ew, right?” Eggsy nodded. “But what if it wasn't _girls_? What if a boy, or a man, kissed you?”

Eggsy turned beet-red.

Harry tucked his finger under Eggsy's chin and turned his face up. “May I kiss you, Eggsy?”

Eggsy's little pink tongue darted out to lick at his lips as they fell open at the thought. Harry caught Eggsy's bottom lip between his — slowly, gently, he cautioned himself, despite the way the boy’s sweet innocence made him want to go anything but slowly and be anything but gentle. If he did this right, there would be time for that later. When he had the boy spread out in his bed, perhaps playfully bound, _then_ he could claim, he could take, he could _own_. But for now… slow, yes, and gentle. 

He cupped the fingers of one hand behind Eggsy's head. His other hand spread wide and warm across Eggsy’s lower belly and pressed in slightly. He broke the kiss, leaving Eggsy sitting there, naked in his lap, lips parted, flushed down to his chest. His eyes were closed and the look on his face was beatific. 

Harry cursed the Sign Man for rushing this. It should take weeks of tender exploration, fanning the tiny spark of desire within Eggsy until it blazed hot and bright and undeniable. Handled right, Harry might be able to keep the same boy for several years. His longest affair lasted until the lad was just about to take his GCSEs, having started when he was only a year older than Eggsy. There were no hard feelings when the relationship ended and Harry even helped him get into his college at Oxford. Last he heard, the gentleman was a teacher, with a string of boys of his own behind him. It was possible to end things well, given the right beginnings. And these weren’t they.

“Eggsy?” Harry whispered, nuzzling his face into the boy’s hair. “Will you trust me? I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you, no matter what the Sign Man says.”

“Yes Harry.” Eggsy’s eyes fluttered open slowly. “Wow.”

Harry chuckled. “Wow indeed.”

“That was my first kiss.”

“Was it icky like you thought it would be?” Harry teased.

“Uh uh. But…” Eggsy’s eyes sparkled. “I’m not sure. Maybe you should…?”

“Kiss you again so you’re sure?”

“Uh huh,” he said dreamily.

Harry traced the boy’s lips with his fingertip. “Why don’t you kiss me this time?”

“I don’t know how.”

“I can teach you.” And then it hit him. The sign. It just said… it didn’t say… “Oh yes, Eggsy. That’s perfect.”

“What? I ain’t done nuthin’ yet.”

Harry smiled at the boy. “All right. I’ll wait. Because I really would like it if you kissed me, Eggsy.”

“You would?” Eggsy said in disbelief.

“Very much. You have no idea how beautiful you are. I would be a very lucky man to have your affections. Trust me, Eggsy. If you just do what feels right to you, it will be perfect.”

Eggsy looked intently at Harry’s face, turning his this way and that, trying to figure out what it was Harry had done when he kissed him. Finally he draped both his arms around Harry’s neck and leaned in, closing his eyes and exaggeratedly puckering his lips.

Harry smiled at Eggsy’s innocent attempt at a kiss. He turned his head just enough to avoid a collision and once their lips met, he took over and did the rest as he had done before. He teased at Eggsy’s lips with his tongue, tracing the line of them before sucking the full pout of Eggsy’s bottom lip in between his own. This time he pressed his tongue gently forward, slipping just the tip of it into Eggsy’s mouth and softly licking until the boy naturally began to suck on it. 

Having Eggsy so close, squirming in his lap, holding around his neck, and opening to his kiss was just about more than Harry could stand. He felt the heat in his own belly and the stirring of his cock beneath the boy. “Ah. Eggsy. Stop please. I have an idea you see, and if you keep…” Harry winced as he tried to will his cock to not respond. 

“Oh. OH!” Eggsy felt something hard pressing up against the back his thighs, and then he realized what it was. It hadn’t happened often to him, but sometimes when he woke up from dreams he couldn’t quite remember, his pee-pee was swollen up and all sensitive. Like Harry’s was getting right then. Only Harry’s was much, much, _much_ bigger than his. 

“Yes,” Harry said, carefully extracting the boy from his lap. “That happens sometimes with that warm feeling we were talking about earlier. Has it ever happened with you before?”

Eggsy looked over in Harry’s lap, eyes wide, and nodded. “But…”

“But you aren’t nearly as big as I am, right?”

He nodded again, unable to look away. 

Harry was still only half-hard, but Eggsy’s intense scrutiny was making it difficult to dampen his ardor. He took a deep breath and crossed his legs, tucking himself between them. “I’m going to tell you what the Sign Man wants. But you have to promise me Eggsy. Promise me you’ll be as brave and strong as I know you can be. Because if you are, then we can give him what he wants and no one will get hurt.” Eggsy nods and Harry continues. “To copulate is to ‘make love’ or to ‘fuck’. Do you know that word, Eggsy?”

“It’s a bad word.”

“It’s an _adult_ word. It can mean many things. Mostly it’s used as an expletive. When you stub your toe on a table leg, you can cry out ‘Fuck!’ from being startled. That’s not the way that the Sign Man means it. The other meaning of the word fuck is sexual intercourse. That is when a boy or a man puts his penis, his cock, into an opening in another person’s body.”

Eggsy looked at Harry like he had to have been telling the biggest fairy story in the history of the world, and telling it in pig-Latin. 

“Darling boy, if I had you at my home, if we had the time, I would show you most gently and tenderly all the delightful ways in which one can make love. I would teach you how to enjoy your body and mine. There would be no confusion, no pain, no questioning. It would be simply the most beautiful and natural thing in the world. Men have been teaching these things to young boys since time immemorial. We would slowly come to love each other and in so doing, wish to pleasure each other. But we haven’t the time.”

“You want to put… Where? I don’t get it?”

Harry sighed. “When it is two men together, or a man and a boy, one of them puts his cock into the mouth or arsehole of the other.” Eggsy’s eyes went round as saucers. “I know. It sounds unpleasant, but remember to trust me. It is anything but unpleasant, when done correctly.” 

“But… you… you won’t _fit_! You’re huge!”

Harry chuckled. “Exactly. It would take weeks of tender care, of kissing and touching and loving, before you would be ready to have me inside of you and get any pleasure from it. I’ve promised that I won’t hurt you.”

“Then how? We’ll starve. Or die from no water.”

“No Eggsy. I won’t let that happen. What I’d like for you to do,” Harry smiled softly. “Is kiss me again. Then I’d like to kiss you in a very special way. Once you are ready, then, if you would, I should like it very much if you would fuck me. Do you think you can do that?”

“Me?” Eggsy squeaked.

“The sign simply said ‘copulate’, not who had to copulate with whom. And as you observed, I am far too big to be inside of you like that without having time to teach you many other things first.”

“I dunno, Harry.” 

“Shh. Come here. Don’t worry about it. Let’s start with kissing again. You liked the way that felt, didn’t you?”

Eggsy gnawed on his bottom lip. “Yeah,” he said slowly. 

“Then come sit in my lap again. I’ll start to grow big again when you kiss me because I enjoy your kisses so much. But I won’t do anything to hurt you, I promise. Just kissing and then touching only in ways that feel good. It won’t be scary once it starts. It’s far scarier to talk about than to do.”

Eggsy crawled over to Harry and sat across his lap. He felt Harry’s cock pressing up against his thighs, but tried hard to remember what Harry said. It was not going inside him, no matter how big and swollen it got.

Harry waited until Eggsy was settled and comfortable before pulling him slowly in for another kiss. He made it slow and sensuous, taking his time to explore Eggsy’s mouth, to let the boy become accustomed to the feel of having his tongue inside and of the reverse, of Harry sucking on his much smaller tongue, pulling it in between his lips and teasing the tip of it with his own. Before long, Eggsy was squirming his hips in Harry’s lap, not worried about the fact that he was sitting on Harry’s fully erect cock. If all went well, perhaps next time Harry could slide in the tight warmth between the boy’s thighs, Oxford style. This time though, it had to be Eggsy who’s in control, or at least seemed to be. Everything had to be about the twist within the boy’s mind that would allow Eggsy to remember these events so that he believed it was his desire, not Harry’s, that led the way.

When Eggsy’s breaths were coming fast and ragged between their kisses, Harry slid his hand down and palmed over Eggsy’s cocklet. He captured the boy’s gasp in his mouth and tickled at his tight, tiny balls with his fingertips. It wasn’t long before Eggsy was hard and Harry was aleble to slip his foreskin back, completely revealing the head.

“Harry!” Eggsy whined his name, long and drawn out, followed by a soft moan.

“It’s good?” Harry whispered softly in Eggsy’s ear. His tongue flicked across the lobe before sucking it in gently between his teeth.

“Uh huh,” he panted.

“I told you I wouldn’t hurt you. My darling boy, I’ll never hurt you. Do you want me to show you the special kiss I was talking about?”

“Uh huh.” Eggsy’s head lolled against Harry’s shoulder and one hand clutched hard into the disheveled curls of Harry’s hair. The boy’s hips were relentless in their motion as he arched to press his hard little cocklet into Harry’s hand. 

“Oh Eggsy. What a beauty you are. My sweet thing. When we get out of here, I promise to take all the time in the world and show you how precious you are. Now darling, I’m going to lay you down on your back. Shhhh. Don’t fret. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

It was a relief to get Eggsy off of his lap. The back of the boy’s thighs were slick and shiny with his pre-come, but Eggsy was too far gone to notice. Harry didn’t stop touching him as he laid down beside Eggsy. He resumed their kissing right away so the change in position didn’t let the boy’s endorphin high falter. When Eggsy’s hips began their writhing again, Harry let his kissing trail from Eggsy’s lips down the center of his narrow chest. Adult lovers learn to control their ticklish instincts, but not pretty little sweet things like Eggsy. Harry had to be careful to keep enough pressure on his kissing so as not to break the mood with any inadvertent giggles. 

In another world, he would’ve taken _weeks_ to get to this point so that he could enjoy every square inch of Eggsy’s soft, pliant flesh. He would have lavished the boy with kisses and praise. His tongue would have teased the slightest response from the tiny inverted nubs of his nipples, and then he would suck them until at last they stood proud from his slender chest, begging for more of Harry’s attention. Every precious first-time moment that he was going to lose to the mad rush required by that sign, Harry cursed. Later, he would show Eggsy what it should’ve been like, but it would never be the first time ever again. The damnable sign has taken that from him, from them both. Whoever was behind those letters had better hope he escaped before Harry found him.

“Eggsy,” Harry whispered against the boy’s stomach, a prayer of supplication. Please, please, please let this not spoil what could be. Yes, Harry was rather desperate for another attachment, it _had_ been a while, but he was totally unprepared for how fast he’d come to want it to be this one boy in particular. “Trust me, my dearest Eggsy,” he cooed. If only his words would make it so.

Harry took the boy’s cocklet wholly into the soft, wet warmth of his mouth. Eggsy arched his back so tightly at the new sensation, he nearly came up off the floor. Harry had him though, and slid his arm in between the gap, drawing him close as his tongue lapped at the tiny erection in his mouth. It was so easy to hold him as he writhed and gasped. And it was so tempting to just continue what he was doing, to bring Eggsy to the delight of his first orgasm with another person. To take that first offering, even dry as it would doubtless be at the boy’s age, but still to swallow the joy of Eggsy’s discovery. To gentle him through the quaking aftershocks and whisper softly in his ear about how much more Harry could teach him. To feel the small arms circle around his neck and hold tightly as the boy processed what happened, associating forever the pleasure he just had with the man holding him. 

Instead, Harry stopped. Ignoring the little whimper of sadness. Ignoring the little fingers clutching into his hair demanding more. Ignoring everything that could be so _right_. Ignore it all. Because the bloody Sign Man fucking said.

“Shhh, Eggsy. It’s okay. I’m here.”

“Felt so good, Harry,” Eggsy said dreamily. “Do it again?”

“I promise I will. Just this one thing first, darling. Come back to me now.” Harry gently stroked the boy’s chest until he opened his eyes. “That’s right. When we’re out of here, I promise. You and I will keep this secret all to ourselves and I will give you the special kiss every night, if I can manage it. This is just for us, Eggsy. Something special and secret that men and boys have shared forever. Do you understand?”

“Uh huh.”

Harry smiled. The boy was still clinging to him, straining to rub himself against Harry’s arm that draped around his waist. “Secret means no one can know. They’ll keep us apart if they find out and then I won’t be able to kiss you again,” he said, brushing their lips together.

Eggsy whimpered at the thought. “I won’t tell nobody. Promise Harry.”

“Good boy.”

Still holding Eggsy, Harry laid down on his back, draping the little body across his like a tiny blanket. A tiny blanket that immediately began to wriggle and rub himself on Harry’s belly, seeking more pleasurable sensations.

“That’s it, Eggsy. You’ll move just like that, only instead of just rubbing yourself on my skin, you’ll be moving _inside_ my body, like you were inside my mouth. That’ll feel so much better.”

“But Harry…”

“Shh. Trust me. It won’t hurt you at all, and you’re so sweet and small, it won’t hurt me either. It’ll feel so good for both of us.”

“But _Harry_ , I don’t know _how_.” Eggsy’s voice was a plaintive whine, made more so by Harry’s moving him off to the side where he couldn’t get as good friction.

“That’s why you have a teacher,” Harry said with another smile and a kiss. “Only the things I’m going to teach you are fun. Give me your hand.”

With a pout, Eggsy stopped his grinding and put his hand in Harry’s. Harry pulled up one knee, spreading himself. “Now, I’m just like you, only bigger, right? Nothing to be frightened of.” He placed Eggsy’s hand on his cock and let go, giving him an encouraging smile. The boy’s natural curiosity took over. He propped himself back on one elbow, his other hand softly stroking Eggsy’s shoulder as the boy stared intently at his cock, cataloguing every reaction his touches caused. It was almost too much. Harry sucked in a sharp breath between clenched teeth.

“Did I hurt you, Harry?” Eggsy asked quickly, stopping his hand from stroking back Harry’s foreskin. 

“No, no lad. Quite the opposite. It feels as good to me as it did to you when I touched you like that.”

Eggsy smiled and without any encouragement leaned over and pressed his lips to the head of Harry’s cock. 

“Oh my dear boy!” Harry gasped. 

Eggsy grinned widely and stuck his tongue out, licking at the drop of clear fluid that beaded on the tip. He scrunched his face at the taste and Harry nearly came from the sight. He wondered if part of his fascination with his particular form of debauchery wasn’t that, to be done right, it took the utmost self-control and patience. Any man could be a brute, could assault, could break and ruin such perfect innocence. But to seduce? To lure and beguile and persuade in the face of such irresistible beauty? That took a near Herculean strength of will, something Harry prided himself on.

“The taste takes some getting used to,” he said, marshalling his control. He caressed the boy’s cheek. “We’ll have time for that later. Your hand?” He held his out for Eggsy’s again and mercifully, the lad let go of his cock. “You’re doing so well, Eggsy. You can see how good you made me feel. How hard you made me, and the way you made me nearly orgasm? When a man feels as good as that, his cock drips and spurts. Yours is still too little, but some day yours will too. I hope you’ll let me taste you then.”

“You like it?” Eggsy asked dubiously.

“Very much. It’s how you can tell that you made your partner feel so good, and that’s always a nice feeling to know that you made someone else happy, isn’t it?”

Eggsy nodded. “Is that what cop-u-late means?” he asked, carefully pronouncing each syllable of the unfamiliar word.

“Sort of. When it’s done right, it should always make both partners feel good. But I don’t think that using our mouths is what the Sign Man wants.” 

The boy looked uncertain and a bit nervous again. “In your bottom, right? Or in mine.”

“In mine. You’re still too small yet.” Not really, Harry thought to himself. You’re just about right and perfect. You’d be so hot and tight and I could make it so good that you would beg me for it. But that way lay madness. He shook the thoughts away. Instead he drew Eggsy’s hand down between his legs. “See, darling? Right here. Like this.” He pressed Eggsy’s finger against his hole and stroked across it. “Touch softly right there and it won’t hurt. Especially if you get your finger wet.” 

Harry let go of Eggsy’s hand and brought his own fingers to his mouth, wetting them before reaching down again. “Your little cock isn’t much bigger than my fingers. Let me show you.” It had been ages since Harry had anything inside him, and he had to carefully school his features as he slid one of his fingers in. Eggsy was a very observant child and any hint of discomfort might be noticed. Fortunately, though it had been awhile, Harry wasn’t unfond of getting fucked occasionally, and though he flagged a bit at the initial entry, he was soon able to recover by simply watching the boy watch him. The beauty of Eggsy’s rapt expression would be enough to raise the staff of even the most stoic old Greek. 

“Ah Eggsy,” he sighed. “You are the most amazing boy I’ve ever known. So brave and so beautiful.”

“Doing that feels good, Harry?” Eggsy asked, his face scrunched up again as he watched Harry’s two fingers slide in and out of himself. He was still skeptical. It didn’t look like it should be making Harry feel good, but Harry’s cock was big and he was breathing hard, just like Eggsy had been when Harry put his mouth on him.

“Mmm hmm. Though not as good as it’ll feel when you slip your little cock inside me,” he said with a wink. Eggsy giggled and blushed. Harry’s groan was immediate. This boy would be the death of him. “Do you think you can do that?”

Eggsy looked down at himself and gnawed his lip. It was soft and small again, not swollen and pointing out like it had been.

“Ah. I think you need another kiss. Come here and sit on my chest. That’s it.” He positioned Eggsy to where he was straddling Harry’s shoulders, so he could simply bend his head and take the boy into his mouth again. Within moments, Eggsy’s hands were digging into Harry’s mussed hair and he was writhing, pushing deeper into Harry’s mouth.

“Now sweet boy,” he said pulling away once he felt Eggsy start to tense. “I’m going to pull my legs back. You kneel between them and then just like I did with my finger, all right? Hold your cock in your hand and push forward against me. Trust me, once you’re inside my arse, it will feel just as good to you as when you’re inside my mouth.”

That giggle again. Good lord was there anything more alluring? Once they were free, Harry had already decided that he would go to the ends of the Earth to make Eggsy his own and he would never let the boy go. 

“Like this, Harry?” Eggsy crawled down between Harry’s legs and leaned forward exactly as he’d been instructed. It was difficult, because his legs were still wobbly from the way Harry’s mouth made him feel. He was kneeling there, looking up at this grown man who was spreading himself open, showing Eggsy a part of himself that no one ever dared… no one was supposed to see. Eggsy couldn’t make sense of all the feelings it caused to rush around him. Harry’s praise made him glow, his touch made him tingle, and the way he spoke to him — affectionate and proud and something else Eggsy had no reference for but he figured it had something to do with love — it made Eggsy warm all over his body, but settled especially in the center of his chest and low in his belly. 

Eggsy looked down and put the tip of his cock where Harry’s finger had been and he _pushed_. Harry’s mouth had been warm and wet and loose around him. This was something else entirely. Tight and dry and hot and irresistible. Harry breathed in deeply and drew Eggsy farther inside until he was bent entirely forward, leaning across Harry’s crotch. The hair on the man’s balls tickled his stomach and his cock pressed up along Eggsy’s chest, trailing wetness there.

“Oh yes, Eggsy. Dear lord, that’s…” His voice caught. “…Perfect,” Harry said, sounding surprised. Why had he never tried this before? Eggsy’s cock was just the right length to tease against his prostate and slender enough to cause almost no discomfort as he pressed all the way in. He reached down and tipped the boy’s chin up to look at him. “Now, remember how I moved my finger in and out? How you pushed into my mouth?” He smiled as Eggsy’s bright green eyes lit up with recognition. “You are making me feel so good right now, darling. All you have to do is move the way it feels good for you too. Slowly at first, then just let your body take over the way it naturally will want to, all right?”

“Yes Harry.” Eggsy tried to do as he was told. He slipped out, but with gentle reassurance from Harry, eased right back inside again and was more careful the next time. Concentrating was hard. If he did what Harry said and just went as fast as it felt good to, as hard as he had been pushing into Harry’s mouth, then he slipped out. But he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and tried his hardest to do two things at once. It was like gymnastics or when he ran after the older boys, trying to copy their free running. He had to keep the exhilaration from making him forget what he was supposed to do. Only instead of worrying about where his hands were placed or how his feet landed, he was trying to control how his hips moved. He finally seemed to have it, when Harry shuddered and gasped and broke out into a sweat. Eggsy was about to ask if he’d hurt him again, but one look at the state of him and even someone as inexperienced as he was knew it wasn’t pain that caused the response. 

Harry quickly pushed aside his own pleasure and focused on Eggsy. This wasn’t about him, not yet. It was about teaching the boy and doing the best he could to subvert the blasted sign’s cruel intent. They would have plenty of time for other things later. Once the extraction team found him. Once he’d ripped whoever was behind the sign limb from limb. Then he would be able to enjoy this again. And he would definitely be doing _exactly_ this again. The delights of having his boy inside him were too great to be put aside for any pretense at maintaining dominance. There were plenty of ways he could manage both, once he had the time to put his mind to it.

“Eggsy. My beautiful boy. You’re mine, darling, aren’t you. All mine. That’s… oh yes.” Harry watched, transfixed, as the boy’s pleasure built and he neared his orgasm. He crooked his leg around Eggsy’s slender hips and pulled him in tight against him. Eggsy’s entire body stiffened and then he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. 

Harry pushed up so he could hold Eggsy through his aftershocks. He showered the boy’s face with gentle kisses. “You did so well,” he whispered, brushing Eggsy’s hair from his forehead.

“I made you feel good?” he asked, shakily.

“Immensely, my love. I’m so proud of you.” Harry sat up and scooted back into their corner so he could lean against the wall. He gathered Eggsy into his arms, and they sat as they had in the beginning, Eggsy in his lap.

“D’ya think they’ll feed us now?”

“Shh. I’m sure they will. We should rest though until they do.”

“I’m cold.”

“All right, darling. Come closer.” Harry held Eggsy tighter, wrapping his arms around him and drawing up his legs, nestling the boy between his thighs and his torso, trying to give him as much of his body heat as he could. The air was warm, but the drying sweat they’d worked up was giving them both a chill. Once he’d settled them in as close as they could get, he felt Eggsy start to relax and his body soften. He was sure he hadn’t smelled the sweet floral scent, but before long, they’d both fallen asleep.

~*~*~

Harry woke to the sound of gunfire and shouting. He grabbed Eggsy up, roughly waking the boy, and deposited him in the corner opposite where they’d been sleeping, underneath the sign. He took up position alongside the door and waited for it to open, poised to attack whoever entered.

He heard muffled small explosions, followed by shouts of “Clear!”, repeated over and over, drawing closer to their room. There were three loud warning thuds on their cell door and Harry realized what was happening. He ducked down into the corner, covering Eggsy with his body, shushing the boy with his finger. Another explosion and the door was flung wide, two men covered head to toe in black battle armour and balaclavas entered, weapons drawn. 

“Sir! I have one! No, two!” One of the men shouted.

“Galahad?” a familiar brogue asked after a moment, once the smoke was clearing.

“Thank fuck.” He’d hoped it would be Merlin who was leading the extraction team. He rarely went into the field since Lee’s death, but for something like this, Harry had hoped their friendship would draw him out of the ‘Crystal Cave’, as everyone called Merlin’s handler’s center. Harry stood straight, brushing himself off as if he were fully dressed in his finest suit and not standing there stark naked and disheveled. 

Merlin pulled the mask from his face and they shared a look only two very old friends would recognize. He nodded back to the men beside him. “Right. You lot, clear the rest of the compound. Find someone to interrogate, dammit. I want to know what the hell is going on. I don’t like things unknown!” 

Harry nearly laughed. 

“Who’s the boy?” Merlin asked, eyes narrowing.

“Lee’s son. Come on out, Eggsy. It’s safe. This is my friend, Merlin.”

“Like the magician?” Eggsy asked, eyes wide, still half hiding behind Harry.

“Exactly, lad,” Merlin said, bending down. He held out his hand and Eggsy shook it. “Now, let’s see about getting you something to cover up with.” He stepped out into the hall and came back with an armful of clothes. “These yours?”

Eggsy nodded and darted out to grab the folded clothes Merlin held out to him.

“Yours weren’t conveniently outside the cell.”

“Probably destroyed once they heard me say there was a tracker in them.”

“Not soon enough, thank goodness. Though it looks like whoever was holding you abandoned the place when they figured out we’d be coming. Despite the trigger happy shooting at their own shadows done by our two newest team members, we haven’t encountered anyone on the way down here.”

“Harry?” Eggsy tugged on Harry’s hand and held out the black silk boxers he’d worn earlier. “They’s in with my stuff.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled and ruffled Eggsy’s hair. After they’d both dressed, Harry knelt down and took Eggsy’s hands in his. “Remember what I told you about secrets, Eggsy?” Eggsy nodded. “I’ll handle as much of the debriefing as I can, but Merlin here will have some questions for you when we get back to HQ. You can answer him truthfully about anything, but only to him. He’s a friend and he’s safe. Anyone else, well, you know what not to say, I think. You’re a bright boy.”

“I know, Harry.” Eggsy smiled. “You kept me safe and took care of me.”

Harry looked around and then up at Merlin who nodded curtly. Quickly he gave Eggsy a tight hug. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, Eggsy. No one is going to hurt you. We’ll both have to answer a few questions, then I’ll take you home to your mum. But I’ll come visit you again like I promised, all right?”

Eggsy’s chin quavered but he nodded. “You’re not going to leave me?”

“Not ever. Just for a little while so your mother can know you’re safe. Then I promise you, we’ll become the best of friends. Very special friends.”

“Okay Harry.” Big boy or no, when Harry stood, Eggsy held his arms out to be picked up.

“It’s all right. Everything will be all right now, Eggsy. I promise.” Harry followed Merlin out of the cell into the hall carrying Eggsy.

“Sign Man says get stuffed,” Eggsy shouted to the empty room, flipping two fingers at the ceiling light, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry nestled the boy into the crook of his neck. “Bloody right,” he whispered, kissing him on the top of his head.


End file.
